


A Rose By Any Other Name

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Written for Day 1 of the Jonerys Valentines Fic for the prompt "roses." Dany gets a gift from Jon and contemplates her place in Winterfell.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

She arrives back at Winterfell after a short time, where she had taken Drogon out to a large field to clear her head. It pleases her to see Jon back at his home, reunited with his family, but no matter how hard he tries, part of her feels like she doesn’t quite fit in with this part of his life.

She leaves Drogon to rest and makes her way to the chambers Jon and her have been sharing. This too is strange, being in the room he was a boy in. She tries to imagine what he was like. Both of them were never really children, she supposes.

When she arrives, he’s standing by a table, fussing with something, and she presses herself against his back. “I could hear you thinking from down the hall.”

He jumps and…is he blushing?

“My queen,” he says, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

She smiles. “Are you hiding something from me?” She intends it as a joke, but he swallows.

“I-” he moves and picks up what he was looking at, pressing it towards her. “For you.”

She takes the offering. Blue roses. Like she saw those years ago in Qarth.

“Where did you find these?”

“I saw them. By the godswood. I had never seen anything like them…so they reminded me of you.”

She doesn’t know how to answer that, other than to draw him close and kiss him until all the doubt she feels leaves her. She belongs here, with him. She must.

“They’re beautiful,” she says, setting them gently aside. “But how can I repay such a gift?”

He smiles at that, softly, in the way he only does for her. “I have some ideas.”

She quirks an eyebrow as he leads her to the bed. “Enlighten me, then, Jon Snow.”

“With pleasure, your grace.”


End file.
